


The Sanders Sides Get Tumblrs

by MicahTheIgnoramus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the memes, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Interactive, Multi, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Some angst, Supportive Patton, Tumblr, Tumblr Posts, and aesthetically pleasing pictures of rocks or nature, and memes, i promise this is worth it, inspiring roman, logan loves space, somewhat of an interactive fic!, tumblrs, virgil loves aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicahTheIgnoramus/pseuds/MicahTheIgnoramus
Summary: The sides get tumblrs. Well, three of them do. Virgil's always had a tumblr. Madness and hijinks ensue. Come along for some playful banter, cool posts, and the ability to ask the sides questions! This is interactive!





	1. Chapter 1

"Kiddo, how do you make a Tumblr?"

Virgil looks up from his phone incredulously, pulling and earbud out to make sure he had heard Patton right over the sound of his music. "What?"

"I want to learn how to make a Tumblr account!" the fatherly side says excitedly, showing the other his phone with the app already downloaded. His phone had a light blue case, and it was covered with stickers of dogs, kittens and stars. The picture in the background was, embarrassingly enough, a picture of him, Logan, and Roman curled up on the couch in a pile. It was the aftermath of their usual Saturday movie nights, and the three sides had forgotten about it soon after.

"Why?" Virgil questions, fiddling with the earbud with his fingers. "Don't you use Facebook?" Virgil didn't miss the 50+ notifications over the Facebook app on Patton's phone.

"Well, you seem to really enjoy it! You're always on your phone," Patton points out, and Virgil flinches. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I just thought that, since you enjoy it so much, I might enjoy it too!" Patton looks at Virgil excitedly, giving him a gentle smile. Virgil swallows, licking his chapped lips absently, and nods.

 

"Okay."

 

Patton squeals, situating himself on the couch next to the darkly-dressed side.

"Okay, so, you need to..."

\- - -

"Virgil, may I enter? I would like to inquire you about something." Logans voice can be heard speaking after a few timed raps on the darker side's door. Virgil looks around his room, glad that it looked half-decent, and he replies.

"Sure."

Logan enters, his gaze landing on Virgil, who was sitting on top of his loft bed. Logan blinks once. "Did Roman make this for you?" he questions. Virgil nods, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm assuming it is because you like being on a higher plane then everything else?" Virgil's nod is barely noticeable, and Logan nods himself, satisfying his curiosity for now. "Well, I require your assistance in making a Tumblr account." Virgil's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Was I not speaking loud enough? I need-"

"No, no, I heard you, Specs," he says, moving off of his bed and climbing down the ladder to be at eye level with the intelligent side. "I was just surprised? You don't seem like the type to waste time on 'frivolous activities', as you would put it." Virgil smirks a tiny bit at Logan perturbed expression. "Sure, I'll help. Did Patton convince you to?" Logan's face colors, and he nods. He didn't liked to be convinced to do something this easily, but no one could fight off Patton's puppy eyes. Virgil takes the other's phone, which was completely space-themed, and downloads the app.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is..."

\- - -

"Emo Nightmare!" Roman calls, Virgil hearing and coming out of his room, moving down the stairs and rubbing gently at his eyes, fixing his hair.

"This had better be good, Princey," he grumbles when he gets to the living room, and the creative side pulls him by the arm to the couch. Virgil yawns softly. He had just been taking a nap.

"Make me a Tumblr," Roman says, holding out his phone insistently. It, of course, was covered my a golden case with sparkly white stars on it. Virgil snorts.

"Aw, are you coming to the dark side now, Princey?" he snarks, and Roman huffs. 

"Just make me one! Padre was showing me his blog, and I want to see what it's all about!" Virgil rolls his eyes, taking the other's phone. 

"Fine, Princey. First you need to..."

\- - -

Virgil thought that that would be it. They would look at Tumblr a bit, and then forget about it, but no. They were addicted. They had even followed Virgil, and now, suddenly, all of them were online. Patton had designed his blog to be a happy, pastel, positivity blog filled with cute animal pictures and positive quotes. Logan had built his blog around reposts of poetry and outer space. Roman had made his into a center for inspirational quotes, beautiful and fantastical scenery, and links to youtube videos and/or talented artist. And, of course, Virgil's blog wall all about gay things, memes, emo things, and existential crises at 2am. This was certainly going to be interesting.

Virgil's Blog: https://toogayandtooemo.tumblr.com/ or @toogayandtooemo

Patton's Blog: https://pattonsplace.tumblr.com/ or @pattonsplace

Logan's Blog: https://logicsreasonings.tumblr.com/ or @logicsreasonings

Roman's Blog: https://thebestprincecharming.tumblr.com/ or @thebestprincecharming

I wasn't kidding when I said interactive. Go to these blogs! Ask questions, reply to their posts! I will put updates on here when any of the sides are specifically looking for questions to answer if you don't want to follow them! 

I'm trying to treat this as realistically as possible. Patton and Roman go to bed around the same time, so they will be inactive at that time. Logan and Virgil both stay up late, but Logan often retires while Virgil stays up even later. Please go and follow these blogs! I know this is self-promotion, but I'm really proud of the work I've done! This Ao3 post will be the only place where I, as the creator of the blogs, will speak as such. All other times, I am the sides! 

This will be platonic lamp, maybe more? Well, in any case, it's starting out as platonic lamp. Overtime people may grow closer, and you'll be able to see that through the blog posts.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crazy thing I've decided to do!!!! Comment your thoughts!!!

-Luka, They/Them, He/Him, She/Her.


	2. Birthday!!

Hi! So, long story short, I won't be as active on Tumblr for the next three days due to tomorrow, 9/27, being my birthday, and the day after is my party, and the day after that is cleanup. I'll still be up and online once in a while, I just thought I'd let you know! Also, the sides' birthdays! I've decided to make their birthdays on the days the episodes came out where their names were revealed. So:  
Logan - February 28th  
Roman - March 21st  
Patton - May 1st  
Virgil - July 15th  
Thank you for reading! The sides love love love answering questions! The more questions you ask the more that will be revealed about their individual personalities, and then you'll bring them closer together! Also, Leave a comment and tell me what would would like to see more of on their blogs! Ciao!   
-Luka


	3. Guess Who's Back!

hey, uh, we've been pretty inactive on our tumblr blogs, but we're active on them now, so... @toogayandtooemo

Yes, Virgil is correct about that... What else should I say? @logicsreasonings

That’s perfect, kiddo! We’re all looking forward to interacting with you guys!!! :D <3 @pattonsplace

I ditto that padre. I cannot wait to talk to you lovelies soon! @therealprincecharming


End file.
